nickmusicfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
I'm on The Fire
I'm On The Fire: Ou I'm On Fire é a música tema de Victorious numa suposta dança chamada Hammer thumb|292pxTime. A música tema tem como personagues André e Robbie (Leon Thomas III e Matt Bennett). Durante uma aposta de Jade (Elizabeth Gillies), Robbie e André tiveram que dançar a hora que ela quizesse. A canção foi criada pelo Mc Hammer. Letra 300px|right250px|right U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh) U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh) My-my-my-my music hits me so hard Makes me say oh my Lord Thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hypedfeet That's good when you know you're down A superbowl homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat, uh, U can't touch I told you homeboy U can't touch this Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know U can't touch this Look in my eyes man U can't touch this You know let me bust the funky lyrics U can't touch this Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that and you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rollin' hold on pump a little bit And let me know it's going on like that, like that Cold on a mission so pull on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat, uh, U can't touch Yo I told you U can't touch this Why you standing there man U can't touch this Yo sound the bells school is in sucker U can't touch this Give me a song, or rhythm Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em Now, they know you talking about the Hammer You talking about a show that's hype, and tight Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe Or a tape, to learn What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn the charts? Legit Either work hard or you might as well quit That's word because you know U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh) U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh) Break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (x4) Stop... Hammer time! Go with the flow in a spin If you can't move to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust throught the moves Run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winner Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump bump bump yeah U can't touch this Look man U can't touch this You'll probably get hyped boy 'Cause you know you can't U can't touch this Ring the bell school's back in Break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (x4) Stop... Hammer time! (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2) (Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) U can't touch this (x3) (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (x2) Stop... Hammer time! Every time you see me That Hammer's just so hype I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this With others makin' records that just don't hit I toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer Go Hammer MC Hammer To Hammer And the rest can go and play U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2) U can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh) Yeah u can't touch this I told you u can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh) Too hype can't touch this Get me outta here u can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Música tema Categoria:Victorious